<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And We Said Not This Time by Chanter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213717">And We Said Not This Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter'>Chanter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Character(s) of Color, Gen, Implied Bigotry, Mayura redemption, Probable AU, Women Being Awesome, characters of color being awesome, one akumatized jerk, one beneficial Sentimonster, one upstanding civilian, unlikely to ever be canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanter/pseuds/Chanter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayura's got a better handle on the heroing thing than she realizes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Quote Prompt Memes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And We Said Not This Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinthed/pseuds/hyacinthed">hyacinthed</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/quoteonlyprompts">quoteonlyprompts</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The prompt was, "I'm sorry, I'm new at this."  I ran with it.  I truly hope this doesn't have a case of Current Moment-itis, or a case of This Is The Moral (TM).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry," says the fourth member of the quartet clustered on the office building's sliver of a roof deck, and she does sound genuine - Rena Rouge is still learning their new ally's tells, but thinks Mayura could probably hide emotions behind that perpetual dignity of hers, but also that she isn't doing so.  "I'm new at this."  </p><p>Below, the city's latest Akumatized citizen turns his expanded megaphone on the nearest knot of people - ugh, Hawkmoth's definitely on a conspiracy theorist kick or something, this is the third of assorted anti-whichever wingnuts in a week and it is really starting to make Rena want to tell him to go fox himself - and winds up for another magically magnified shout, only to jerk his instrument backwards and sideways the better to avoid an outsized, blue-chased cormorant's airborne spiral.  "Enhance and hone that resolve," Mayura murmurs to no one close by, and Chat Noir's tail flicks out of its coil and up to classic happy cat position as a woman in a softly green dress and hijab raises empty hands and steps into the street.  The Sentimonster circles megaphone guy's head - have they gotten his name yet? Rena doesn't think so - once, twice, never touching him, and from the nearby side street, Carapace flashes a thumbs-up just over the edge of his shield, in full view of the knot of civilians taking cover behind him.  </p><p>"Not bad," Ladybug replies, just as honest, and Rena can hear the small but growing smile in her voice for what it is.  Rena ought to know; her own is matching it.  "And, that's my cue!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>